totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Czarnobyl Totalnej Porażki
Czarnobyl Totalnej Porażki (z ang. Total Drama Chernobyl) - ''jest to trzecia fikcja on-line, kontynuacja Akademika Totalnej Porażki. Grupa młodych ludzi w celu zgarnięcia dużej sumy pieniędzy daje wysłać się na kilkutygodniowy obóz rozbity w Czarnobylu. Będą musieli walczyć nie tylko ze sobą, lecz przede wszystkim z nieprzyjemnym otoczeniem i niebezpiecznym promieniowaniem radioaktywnym. Kto wygra, a kto przegra? Premiera - jesień/zima 2013. Bohaterowie Ekipa *Aikkoxd - jako Bobbie - Nieznoszący nikogo i niczego znęcajacy sie sadysta z manią zawładnięcia światem. Prowadzący program.'' Uczestnicy *''Spectara123 jako Maddie - Wyluzowana buntowniczka, o dość twardym charakterze. Ryzykantka z dobrymi intencjami.'' *''ForeverNTM jako Rolanda - Najseksowniejsza dziewczyna ze wsi!'' *''Claudy. jako Natasza - Ambitna Rosjanka paląca cegłę przy facetach. Świadoma swej urody, bardzo dba o swój wygląd.'' *''Venstey jako Leilene - Hawajka z honorem, która lubi podrywać innych chłopców.'' *''Volvesi jakoUżytkownik:VolvesiPierre - Mim z Francji, który nigdy się nie odzywa. Przynajmniej próbuje. Lubuje się w pokazywaniu środkowego palca. Jest wielkim fanem przygód Rolandy.'' *''Kalejdoskop jako Henry - Gej który próbuje uświadomić że rushowy jest najładniejszy na świecie.'' *''Qvan jako Boris - Bezuczuciowy żołnierz, który dąży do celu po trupach.'' *''Yanke$ jako Lukaninho Junior II - Syn znanego piłkarza, który chce nawiąząc do jego kariery, jednak zawsze coś psuje. Ambitny i zagorzały do walki, zarozumiały. Jego marzeniem jest zagranie w lidze Hiszpańskiej, jednak mimo 18 lat nadal gra w Kanadzie.'' *''Vamelia jako Hildegarde - Impulsywna, ogromna, agentka yeti.'' *''Darkander jako Fiona - niska dziewczyna, która czasem nie ogarnia co się wokół niej dzieje. Jest uznawana za dziwaczkę, gdyż zdarza jej się zachowywać tak, jakby była opętana.'' *''Milek 99 jako Stanisław - biseksualny młodzieniec o konsekwentnych rodzicach i zielonych włosach.'' *''Pan424 jako Effy - Uparta i niecierpliwa nastolatka,nie stroniąca od papierosów, alkoholu i narkotyków.'' *''Rafix2804 jako Kimberly - Głupia blondynka, uwielbiająca róż i rządzenie innymi osobami. Jest rozpieszczona, wredna i leniwa.'' *''Quai jako Luna - Dziewczyna z charakterem. Mądra, silna. Dość zawzięta w tym co mówi i robi. Wychowanka najczarniejszych ulic Nowego Yorku. Nie da się oszukać. Przy tym strateg marny ale nadrabia wszystko wdziękiem i tym że nikt jej nie złamie.'' *''LadyDreamy jako ???'' Zasady OGÓLNE *Prowadzący jest jeden i musi być nim Bobbie . Jest on jak Bóg - nie ma możliwości nie respektowania jego rozkazów. *Bobbie jako prowadzący podejmuje główne decyzje związane z eliminacją , zbiera głosy , prowadzi zadania, nadaje kary, przeprowadza ceremonię eliminacjii i sprawuje pieczę nad całością fikcjii. POSTY *SZANUJ JĘZYK! Pisz poprawnie. *Owszem, można przeklinać, ale nie co drugie słowo - wyjątek stanowią postacie które bez przeklinania nie da się prowadzić. *Staraj się nie używać emotikonek w postach fabularnych. *Mogą być treści erotyczne, ale z umiarem. *Nie bądź rasistą! *Nie edytujemy kwestii innych - jeśli ktoś tak zrobi jest karany dyskwalifikacją. Można poprawić błędy ortograficzne, ale nie edytujemy względem fabuły. *Imię postaci pogrubiamy, a czynność, którą wykonuje oznaczamy kursywą. Pokój zwierzeń oznaczamy pisząc po imieniu (pokój zwierzeń) lub (PZ), najlepiej porgrubione. *Podczas pisania zadania obowiązuje kolejka przygotowywana na czacie. Każdy kto napisał swoją kwestię w zadaniu na czacie musi napisać "już" lub coś temu podobne. Jeśli tak nie będzie - dostaje ostrzeżenie. Poza zadaniem (kwestie przed zadaniowe) jeśli chce pisać wiele osób ustala się kolejkę, jednak bez żadnych kar. *Informacje dotyczące zadań oraz konwersacji będą umieszczane zawsze na początku każdego odcinka. FABUŁA *Nie można uśmiercić postaci. Może to zrobić Bobbie po dwóch ostrzeżeniach. *Uczestniczki mogą zajść w ciążę jeśli będą miały z kim. xD *Nie możesz być żadnym Supermanem (oprócz Bobbiego ). *Szantażowanie ekipy jest dozwolone, aczkolwiek w fabule mogą wyniknąć z tego konsenkwencje. *Nie bądź w 2 miejscach w jednej chwili. *Głosy oddajemy na PW na czacie/GG do Bobbiego *Jako że były nadużycia, nie wolno zmienić głosu którego się odda czy w czasie ceremoni , czy przed ceremonią. *Będzie podany czas na zbieranie głosów, zazwyczaj do jakiejś określonej godziny. Jeśli ktoś nie odda głosu będą brane pod uwagę tylko zebrane głosy. *Każda postać nie może kontaktować się z światem zewnętrznym. Wyjątek stanowi prowadzący. *Każdy użytkownik może odejść w dowolnej chwili uprzedzając o tym Bobbiemu na PW/GG. *Hillevi nie będzie odpowiadała na żadne podpowiedzi w sprawie zadania , pomagał lub inne tego typu sprawy. On prowadzi grę i zawodnicy sami muszą sobie radzić lub w swoich sojuszach. KARY I INNE *Wszelkie propozycje/uwagi/zastrzeżenia należy kierować do Bobbiego. *Dopuszczalne jest maksymalnie jedno niepojawienie się postaci w odcinku lub dwukrotne niestawienie się na wyzwanie. Po przekroczeniu limitu postać jest dyskwalifikowana. Jeśli nieobecność będzie zapowiedziana, użytkownik dostaje trzecią możliwość niepojawienia się (tzn. za trzecim razem odpada). Można też być zdyskwalifikowanym za brak kontaktu lub aktywności na wiki. *Nieobecności na zadaniu nie otrzymają osoby, które stawiły się na czat podczas wyzwania. Nieobecność w odcinku pojawia się, gdy postać nie powie lub nie zrobi absolutnie nic. *Władcą show jest Bobbie - on ma prawo dać karę za cokolwiek, nawet za co co nie jest napisane w regulaminie. Do dyspozycji jego są trzy ostrzeżenia i dyskwalifikacja/uśmiercenie: *1 ostrzeżenie - kara: spanie w reaktorze z Beth. *2 ostrzeżenie - kara: automatyczne dwa głosy więcej na ceremoni w przypadku przegrania zadania przez drużynę lub po rozwiązaniu drużyn , w przypadku wygrania osoba spędzi noc w reaktorze z Beth. *3 ostrzeżenie = wywalenie postaci z gry. Zapisy *Każdy uczestnik może być tylko jedną postacią. *Zgłoszenie można dać do pierwszego września. *Zgłoszenia umieszczamy w komentarzach w fikcji. *Należy podać imię postaci wraz z odnośnikiem do jej karty oraz krótki opis (1-3 zdania). *Można maksymalnie dwa razy wymienić postać na inną w czasie zbierania zawodników. Po terminie nie można jej już zmienić. Informacje Wypada ustalić mniej więcej kiedy ma się odbyć premiera. Mimo że we wrześniu będę miał wyjazd to nie będzie problemu z prowadzeniem zadań w razie czego. Lecz to dopiero potem, najważniejsza kwestia to na kiedy chcielibyście premiere sezonu. Kiedy ma się odbyć premiera sezonu? Początek września Podkoniec września Początek pażdziernika Odcinki Tabele Tabelka odcinkowa Oznaczenia do tabelki *'Status: ' : - Finalista ( Zajął pierwsze miejsce ) : - Finalista ( Zajął drugie miejsce ) : - Zwycięstwo konkurencji ( Osoba w zwycięskiej drużynie oraz ) : - Zwycięstwo konkurencji ( Osoba dzięki której drużyna wygrała ) : - Zwycięstwo konkurencji ( Osoba która wygrała wyzwania indywidualne , po rozpadzie drużyn ) : - Osoba jest w grze i nie bierze udziału w eliminacjach. : - Osoba bierze udział w eliminacjach. : - Zagrożenie : - Eliminacja - przegłosowana w zadaniu : - Eliminacja - zajęcie ostatniego miejsca w wyzwaniu : - Eliminacja - Osoba zostaje odesłana z gry z powodu kary , nieobecności itp. *'Drużyny : ' : - ??? : - ??? *'Imię :' : - Dziewczyna : - Chłopak Ciekawostki *Na pomysł miejsca akcji wpadła przewspaniała Volvi. <3 *Ostatecznie wybór kto ma być prowadzącym ma się roztrzygnąć do pierwszego sierpnia. *Po głosowaniu i wydawaniu opinii ostatecznie Aikko poprowadzi program. *Jako ,że program był pod opieką stacji WLDTV nowy producent postanowil by fikcja wciąż była pod opieką tej stacji. Kategoria:Fikcje on-line